Black Trusty
by witchbaby-babyspice
Summary: Who am I really? Is anyone lying or is it all my destiny. No one tells me anymore what is really going on. I will find out the truth on my own.


_Lieb Verwüsten_

_Wenn Sie das lesen, werde ich weggegangen sein. Ich wünschte, dass ich Ihnen mehr erzählen konnte. Keiner weiß, dass ich die Wahrheit hinter meinem Erbe und Ihrig entdeckt habe. Lilie war nicht Ihre Mutter, sie war Ihre Tante. James war nicht Ihr Vater, er war Ihr Onkel im Gesetz. Ich weiß es, um wahr zu sein. Ich ließ den Erbe-Test auf mir selbst tun. Sie dürfen nicht vertrauen, was ich sage, weil der langies in Ihren Kopf gekommen sein kann._

_Luna_

Harryy sat down for he didnt understand how the Potter's were not his family. Shaking his head, he decided to think about it, while he was weeding the garden.

-------------------

Few hours later

Harry still had not came to the answer which to believe her or not. Though as he laid upon his bed, another owl arrived and dropped the letter on his head before taking off once more. Grabbing the letter he quickly opened it...........

_Mister Harry Potter_

_We are to inform you of the activation of the Last will and testament for one Sirius Black. Which is to be read on June 16th. If you dont show the inheritance goes to the next in line, a Mr. Draco Malfoy. If we can help you in anyway let us know._

_Grrrlight, head Goblin of Gringotts._

Harry knew what he needed to do now. He would write back to Luna, and see if she would be there.

_Lieber Luna_

_Ich kann nicht in diesem Augenblick erklären, aber etwas sagt mir, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann. Was ich, den dont verstehen, bin, wie das wahr sein kann. Wer meine Eltern dann sind, und warum ich nicht mit ihnen sind._

_Ich denke, zum Wille-Lesen aber mir zu gehen, dont wollen, dass irgendjemand weiß, aber ich habe keinen Weg._

_Verwüsten_

* * *

Next day

Harry had awoke to find someone was sitting on his chair. Quickly putting on his glasses, he was surprised to find Luna sitting there, staring into space. _**cough**_ Harry tried to get her attention.

"Hello Harry." said Luna, smiling.

"Luna, how did you get in here?" asked Harry, jumping up to look outside, still seeing the bars, he turned around.

"The mitzys helped me in of course, they love to get at bars." said Luna, "are you ready to get yet?"

"Go where?" asked Harry, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Why to the reading of course." said Luna, standing and pulling out her wand. She quickly packed everything and made sure Harry even had the things under his bed.

"Howwwwwwwwww." said Harry as he disappeared.

----------------

When he felt his feet touch the ground once more, he was surprised to see himself standing outside Gringotts. Luna not waiting, walked inside, making Harry catch up with her.

"I need to see griphook." said Luna walking up to the first goblin, they saw.

"This way please." said the goblin, looking as if he would pass out.

To say Griphook was surprised was an understatement. No one had ever bothered to know a goblin by name.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Black, what can I do for you?" asked the goblin, as Harry took the seat offered.

"I want to know of my parents will." said Harry, not wanting to waste any time.

"I see." said the goblin, "Have you not heard it before?"

"No I have not." said Harry, "and until recently I did not know of its existence."

"I see." said the goblin, waving his hand. A Parchment appeared.

"Trouble, trouble, trouble." said the goblin.

"What?" asked Harry wondering what was going on.

"Based on what this says, your parents will was never read." said the goblin, shaking his head.

"You will need to sign this before I can activate it. Then you will hear it all."

Harry and Luna quickly signed the papers and the goblin activated the will.

_**I Lily Evans Potter, is sound mind and body, am writing this on my own free will.**_

_**I want to leave all my earthly goods to my son Harry James Potter and daughter, whose biological names are Ashton Scott Harrison Trusty Black and Jayden Lynn Maria Trusty Black. I also leave a letter to be read in private by none other then Ashton Scott and his sister Jayden Lynn .**_

_**Good Luck my children.**_

He could not believe it. He was both a Black and a Trusty. He shook his head and laughed. He was for once free of Dumbledore and everyone else, as well. He quickly turned towards the goblin and took the letter he held.

"Mister Black, " said the goblin, smirking when Harry looked up. "Here is the Ledger telling you of all properties and value of your vaults. They hold more then money of course."

"Thank you." said Ashton (No More Harry. hehehe) looking over the ledgers.

Silence filled the room for almost an hour.

"Was the Dursley's ever supposed to be my guardians?" asked Ashton, looking up.

"No they were Lovegoods were suppose to have both of you." said Griphook. "I believe that your godparents were to be your guardians. as well."

"Whom are they?' asked Ashton, narrowing his eyes.

"The Lovegoods, Longbottoms."said the goblins reading the list off.

"I see." said Ashton, "I want to access my properties, can I do that without anyone knowing?"

"Yes. " said Griphook, "I believe we have another will to read. Sirius Black's will has came through, and I believe you need to hear it first."

"Please...read it." said Ashton, trying not to cry.

_**I Sirius Black, is sound mind and body, am writing this on my own free will, I leave everything I have to my pups, Ashton Scott , AKA Harry Potter, Jayden Lynn AKA Luna Lovegood. I am sorry pups, for leaving you. It could not be helped. I have been betrayed by those I thought I could trust. I am now giving you emancipation. You are free, my children. Use it well. Don't trust easily, for it will get you where I am going to soon. Live you life your way. I also leave to Ashton and Jayden a letter which will tell all. I love you pups, forever your Sirius.**_

Ashton could not help it he cried. Heonly had his sister noe, and knew he was going to get revenge on everyone that had ever hurt him. He was free...his father made sure of it. They smiled,as they thought. thank you Padfoot--- daddy, for everything. I love you .

After a few more papers signing they took all their vault keys and left Gringotts, heading to the one place they now could sleep in peace until they knew which house they wanted to use.

----------------

They had alot to talk about and letters to read.

What would they find?

_ARTHOR NOTES_

_-----------------_

_Dear Harry_

_When you read this I will have gone away. I wished I could tell you more. No one knows that I have discovered the truth behind my heritage and yours. Lily was not your mother, she was your aunt. James was not your father, he was your uncle in law. I know it to be true. I had the heritage test done on myself. You may not trust what I say, for the langies may have gotten into your head._

_Luna_

_Dear Luna_

_I can not explain right now, but something tells me I can trust you. What I dont understand is how it can be true. Who are my parents then and why am I not with them._

_I am thinking of going to the will reading but I dont want anyone to know, but I have no way._

_Harry_


End file.
